Chains
by winkeyface
Summary: She ran away. He was exiled. Their chains were broken the minute that engine started. Roadtrip ROMY! I had to redo chapter two, but I'll post it soon!


**Why hello, pretty little reader. Welcome to my first **_**real **_**story. Don't rip on me. I will find you if you do. Anyway, I've decided that this is going to be a roadtrip story. And not just going a long way away and staying there. I'm talking jumping on a motorcycle with a not-so-strange stranger and riding off, encountering god-knows-what on your trip to no-where.**

**Sounds like fun, don't it?**

---

It's been like this for a few weeks. I can't honestly say that I'm surprised. This is what my life is, summed up into one little span of time. Summed up into one mansion of super-powered freaks.

The promise of a better life. The uncomfortable beginning. A short span of time when things begin looking up. One moment of pure happiness. Then it all goes to shit. It's the same, every time, even if the scenes and characters change. The same plot. And the weird thing (or the predictable one) is that it's always because of my powers.

Yeah, they're super-powered freaks. But if they're freaks… then what am I?

A freak among freaks? Yeah, that fits.

An outsider? That fits, too.

A freak with a curse? Or better yet, just a curse. I think I like that one the best.

That's what I feel. That's what I see reflected back at me through the eyes of every single God damn Mutant that I pass in the Mansion's halls. And I walk tall. I bristle on the outside and hole up on the inside. Because I'll never let them see how much this hurts me.

I won't let them hear my sobs or see my tears. I won't – or rather, _wouldn't_ – let Logan smell the blood that dripped from the knife and from the inside of my wrists. I pushed them away, and as a result, I pulled up my walls on everyone.

Including the people I once considered friends.

Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Beast, 'Ro, even the Professor. I closed them all out. I no longer gave even a thought to Kitty's invitations to go shopping. I no longer responded to Kurt's pleas for me to get out and enjoy the world. I no longer answered Jeans questions about if I was okay or not. And when she once made an attempt to get into my head, I shoved her out so hard that she stumbled backwards into Scott, who shot me a glare. I no longer paid attention to Beast saying that he could "Numb the pain", if I was feeling any. I no longer sought out 'Ro when I was hurt.

I no longer cared. About anything. And as a result, I didn't need any medication from Beast – I was already numb.

I simply lost my interest in the world around me. My Grades slipped, I didn't eat, I didn't go out… the only thing that I actually tried to do was fix my powers, and even that was a half-assed attempt.

So much so that on the last session I had with the Professor, he suddenly drew out of my mind and slammed his hand down on the table, to which I made no reaction.

"Rogue!" he exclaimed in a harsh tone. "I want to help you. I'm _trying _to help you. But if you want to continue these lessons, you're going to have to help me out. Tell me what's wrong! Tell me or stop wasting my time with these hateful thoughts."

I simply stared at him. Slowly, my eyebrows rose.

"Waaalllllll, sooooorry, _Professor_, fo' this big waste o' yo' tahme." I drawled out. And with that, I stood up and marched through the door, slamming it behind me.

After that, the only person I could still trust was Logan. And I don't even know where he is.

That's right. He left. _Again. _Damn him… _damn him _for leaving me alone like this. Leaving me to fend off the bastards that walk these halls. That hypocrite asshole… I can't leave, oh no, but Logan is free to do whatever the hell he wants.

He's free to leave me alone with the glares and whispers that creep behind me every second of the day. Free to leave me with the pointed fingers and snide jokes. Free to leave me with calls of "Freak!" and "Poison!" and "Leach!"

So then what am I left with?

Nothing.

No one.

Not a single thing is holding me to this hell hole.

I have no chains. I have done nothing wrong. You can't hit me with that 'we want to help you' bullshit. Nice try, though. I admire your sneakiness.

You have managed to wriggle into my heart and break me from the inside out. Now leave me alone while I try to find a quiet place to sit and mend.

And those four sentences are what I spray painted on the walls of the Xavier Institute the night I left.

---

**Ooooooh… **_**angsty. **_**Okay, so, press that pretty little grey and green button down there, and I'll have the next chapter up in noooo time. ^_^ oh and chapter three will be longer. Yes, I know this is chapter one, but there is a method to my madness, don't worry!**


End file.
